SoulCalibur D: Afterwar
by R2J
Summary: The Mantis War ended and peace has returned in the lands until a king from another country shatters the peace and wishes to rule the kingdoms of the land. Sequel to SoulCalibur D: Chronicles and Academy Years. Useof COTS characters
1. Chapter 1

The third fanfic of the SoulCalibur D series, Afterwar. Read Acadmey Years and Chronicels before reading thissequel thank you.

Characters of Chhronicles of the sword are (C) of BANDAI NAMCO 

Jan is my own character.

* * *

SoulCalibur D: Afterwar

Two years have passed, since Jay entered the Grandall Academy. One year has passed since Jan took over two kingdoms and it has been half a year that Jan became ruler of Grandall which now became the KIngdom of Arthias. In those years, Jan has endured many trials of action and gained many friends. His mentor, General Girardot died from battle and Emeperor Strife was slayed by Jan and the holy sword, the SoulCalibur. Jan is now there ruler of the kingdom and peace has returned to the lands.

Meiga and Aeneas were guarding the walls of Parousia on the towers surrounding the entrance to the city.

"Man, this boring.." Aeneas complained, "I wish there was a big battle going right now."

"You want something that ridiculous, Aeneas?" asked Meiga.

"I had more fun than just standing here."

"It's better staying here for me."

"So, are you trying to get rid of Elua again?"

"It's been half a year, she still likes me.."

"Consider yourself lucky. At least, you have a girl after you."

"What about Riese?"

"She just kept teasing me just like she did years ago."

Meiga then noticed something near the door.

"What's that?" said Meiga pointing at something.

"Someone in a black cloak is at the doors." said Aeneas.

"An enemy?"

"Not sure.."

"Let's go."

The two stopped at the door and confronted the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" asked Meiga.

"And what is your business here?" asked Aeneas.

"I wish to see Jan.." the figure said in a female voice.

"You want to see Jan?" said Aeneas.

"Are you someone from another kingdom?" asked Meiga.

"Yes, but I was part of the kingdom that used to be Grandall." said the figure.

"Hmmm...Okay." said Aeneas.

"What!" said Meiga.

"Don't worry, I think she's an okay person."

"If Jan is in danger because of this, you're the one in trouble."

"Don't worry. Follow me."

"Thank you." said the figure.

Meiga and Aeneas walked to the park where Jan was sitting near the fountain with Abelia, Luna, Rudiger, Riese, Ailian, Jinkai, Feofan and Xiaoxin.

"Hey, Jan." said Aeneas.

"Hmm?"

"This woman is here to see you."

"Hello, who are you?" asked Jan, with a smile.

The figure then ran to Jan and hugged him. The surrounding people were shocked and thought Jan was about to be attacked.

"Jan, I finally found you, Jan.." said the figure.

She then took off her hood and revealed her face. Jan became shocked of what he saw.

"V-VIOLA!" he yelled.

Abelia, Riese and Aeneas were shcoked while the others were confused.

"Um, who is this?" asked Luna.

"Oh, that's Viola." said Riese, "She was Jan's first girlfriend."

Luna was even more shocked.

"But what's different between you and Abelia with Viola is that she is a magic user."

"Magic user?" asked Ailian.

"So those were one of the magic students my father was talking about." said Rudiger, "Can't belive we are seeing one in front of us."

"And hugging Jan in the process." said Feofan.

"Viola, why are you here?' asked Jan.

"I wanted to see you again.." Viola said, "it's been how long seen we've left?"

"I...think around two years?"

"Two and a half." said Abelia.

"Thanks, Abelia..."

"But that's not all." said Viola.

"Huh?"

"Remember the land we lived in ever since we left Grandall?"

"Yes."

"It is being terrorized by monsterous king and has declared war, on you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the king is mad that he never had the chance to be in the Mantis War and blamed you for ending it."

"Not a good reason to start a war.."

"But he also wants to conquer your kingdom as well."

"He does...?"

"Yes...He..he..." Viola said as she was starting to stumble and fall down.

"Viola!"

"Its alright." said Jinkai, "She's just tired."

"Well, the land Viola went to is very far from here." said Aeneas.

"We'll care for her and then ask what is going on." said Jan.

"Right."

After a while, Viola woke up in a bedroom in the Arthias castle.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're awake."

"Huh? Oh, Jan!"

"So what is going on?" asked Jan, "Why does he want to rule my kingdom?"

"He despises you. Because you ended the war."

"...Just for that reason?"

"Yes."

"I have a moronic enemy.." Jan thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to head there to make some sort of peace."

"It's too late."

"Huh?"

"The king has already started to move his forces."

"...!"

"That's why I'm here to warn you!"

"Then I guess it can't be helped."

"Jan..."

"I will get myself ready."

"Huh?"

"It looks like we are in a new war."

"It took you long enough." said a voice.

"DWAH! Abelia! Luna!"

"We set out our forces and gained some extra forces from the other kingdoms."

"It looks like we are gonna have another fun time together, aren't we?" said Luna.

"Then let's go."

"You sound eager." said Abelia.

"It's Jan, it should be obvious." said Luna.

"Viola, come on. Let's go."

"...Okay." said Viola.

Jan and his army set outside the walls of Arthias.

"Everyone." Jan said loudly, "This is a new war. It's something we can't avoid even if we tried. So let's move out and hope for this end."

"Yeah!"

The army started to move towards their first stop, the Kingdom of Maletta.

"It's gonna be like old times, huh?" said Aeneas.

"It sure is." said Riese.

"But what's gonna happen now?" asked Eurydice.

"Well, whatever it is.." said Meiga, "You can expect Jan not to give up."

"So we're goong to Maletta first right?" asked Kanon.

"That place still gives some bad memories." said Ailian.

"But remember that's when Jan helped us, right?" said Leraje.

"Yeah.."

Jinkai, Rudiger and Xiaoxin were left in Arthias to protect the kingdom from any enemy attacks.

"Man, I wish I was there." Xiaoxin complained.

"A man your age shouldn't be in condition to be in an all out war." said Rudiger.

"Hey, I may be middle aged but I can still kick a few yards."

"Just be gald you're not in the battle field right now." said Jinkai, "I predict a huge hurricane of events coming to Jan."

"But what seems to get me is that black haired girl." said Rudiger.

"Viola? I don't think we should worry about her." said Xiaoxin, "We know her since the academy years.

"I'm not sure." said Jinkai, "A person can change in a small amount of time and I have a strange feeling on that girl. It may be bad news for Jan."

"Should we tell him?"

"Jan has always been a persistent warrior. Even if it is a girl he knew he wouldn't hold back."

"But I heard she's a magic user."

"Hm, who knows what see can do."

"Still, Jan isn't the kind to give up. He can probably find out on his own."


	2. Return To Maletta

**Chapter 1**

**_Return to Maletta_**

Jan and his army of Arthias soldiers were on their way to their first stop of the journey, Maletta. The goal of this journey is to stop a kingdom far away from creating another continental war. The army were on their horses and close to the entrance of Maletta.

"So tell me, Viola." said Luna.

"Huh?" Viola said.

"What was Jan like as your boyfriend?"

"Oh, well, he was very nice to me and did all he could to make me happy."

"You guys didn't the knot, did you?"

"That's enough, Luna." said Abelia, "There's no way Jan and Viola could have done a thing."

"Because you wanted to?"

Abelia's face very red like a beet.

"WH-WHo said I was-?"

"It's okay." said Riese, "Jan is very clueless to girls. So it's highly unlikely to happen."

"Did you girls say something?" asked Jan.

"No, nothing!'

"So Jan is the ruler of Grandall?" asked Viola.

"It's not Grandall, it's Arthias." said Luna, "Ever since Jan defeated Strife, he became ruler of the land. Though he's still the same goof."

"Halt, who goes there!" asks a soldier, "Oh, Emperor Jan! What is your business here?"

"There is an opposing kingdom on their way to Arthias and Maletta is one of it's secondary targets. We wish to speak to the king."

"Understood. Open the gates!"

The gates of Maletta opened and Jan and his army went in. The city was much more beautiful than it was during the Mantis War.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" said Kanon.

"And to think this kingdom was our enemy years ago." said Ailian.

"Everyone take a rest here." said Jan, "I have to head to the main castle."

"What's going on?" asked Eurydice.

"I have to warn the king about the oncoming invasion."

"Okay, be safe."

Jan headed off to the Maletta Castle while everyone else was roaming in the kingdom.

"Wow, so many things are in here!" said an excited Riese.

"This very impressive." said Lupi.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Eula.

"How about you Viola?" asked Aege.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry." said Viola.

"Something wrong?" asked Luna.

"No, I'll just take a walk."

Luna had a curious look as she watched Viola was walking off.

"Something wrong, Luna?" asked Elua.

"No, nothing." she answered, "Must be my imagination."

"If only Meiga was here with me." Elua said with a calm voice.

"Doesn't he avoid you on most terms?" said Lupi.

"I think he's just shy."

"Poor girl.." Lupi thought, "To believe we have someone like this as an elite."

Meanwhile, in another area of Maletta, Riese is dragging Aeneas in shopping.

"Aeneas! Look at that!" Riese yelled, "What is it?"

"That thing looks pretty rare." said Aeneas.

"Oooh, you interested in this?" asked a voice.

"Huh"?

"That is an orb only with the use of sealing."

"Sealing?"

"You mean monsters?"

"I think so.."

"Well, then how about this?"

In the castle of Maletta, Jan was giving the warning to the king of Maletta.

"I see. But why put yourself in danger?" asked the king.

"He wanted to face me." Jan said, "And that's what he's getting."

"Your recklessness has put you in many impossible situations and yet you have always conquered them."

"Heh. But it's thanks to my people."

All of a sudden they heard a scream.

"What the-?!"

A soldier came running through the castle doors breathing heavily.

"Sir..." said the gasping soldier, "There are enemy soldiers attacking the city."

"What?!" yelled a shocked king, "How can this be? Our walls are impenetrable!"

"They...came..out of..nowhere.." the soldier then fell of exhaustion.

"Looks like my work has started." said Jan, "Be sure to keep everyone safe from harm."

"Be careful, Jan. This is an army from an unknown kingdom of the east."

"Many people say that to me, and I take it."

Jan then ran off to the city. Back in the city, Aeneas and the others were facing the enemy soldiers. The soldiers wore dark armor and their flag was four dark purple spears.

"Wh-where did these guys come from?" said Aeneas.

"It doesn't matter." said Abelia, "Troops, attack!"

The first battle between Arthias and the mysterious army began.

"Hey, I hope you guys didn't start without me!" yelled Jan.

"Oh, Jan!"

Jan then jumped up to a roof and drew his blue iron sword. He jumped and slamed the sword on a few enemy soldiers below him.

"Always with the dramatic entrance, huh?" said Luna.

"Hey, even the king likes to have fun even in battle.." Jan said with a laugh, "So how many are there?"

"We only took down twenty of the one hundred that are there." said Aege.

"Hey, has anyone seen Viola?"

"I think she went out for a walk." said Luna.

"Oh no! Without a weapon, she's powerless." a shocked Jan said.

"She'll be a sitting duck!" said Riese.

"Let's find her!" said Aeneas.

"I'm coming with you!" said Abelia.

"Me too!" said Luna, "Everyone take down any enemy that comes nearby."

"Right!"

Jan and the others began searching through the city for Viola as they continue taking down enemy soldiers one by one. They found Viola in the park where there are no soldiers to their surprise.

"Viola!" yelled Jan.

"Oh, Jan." said Viola, "I guess I must have been too long."

"Viola, did you see any enemy oldiers come on by?"

"No, not really."

"But the army is huge, how could you have not noticed?" asked Luna.

"I guess I don't pay attention that much. I'm not that brave.."

"Viola.."

All of a sudden, a crash came out of nowhere and a colussus appeared.

"WAA!!" yelled Riese, "It's a giant moving stone!"

"Let's take it down!" said Aeneas. He charged his lance and hit the leg but there was no damage. "What?!" The colussus then kicked Aeneas to the center of the city.

"That...is one strong stone.." said a nervous Riese.

"We can't let it destroy the city!" said Jan.

"But what about the enemy soldiers around the city?" said Luna.

Jan then tried to think and then had an idea.

"Luna, hurry and take down any enemy soldiers that are around and get everyone over here as soon as possible.

"A plan like that is suicide." said Abelia, "I'm going with her."

"Fine by me."

Jan and Riese stood their ground at the clossus while Avelia and Luna headed to the city streets to find everyone else. Luna's team, the Klessirpemdo was surrounded by twenty soldiers. Luna then grabbed her blade and attacked some of the soldiers from behind.

"Klessirpemdo!" yelled Luna, "Start Whirlwind Formation!"

Lupi then stood in the middle with Elua and Heal-Do at the sides. Aege then smashed the ground using her Brutal Terra sword with such force, it caused the ground to rumble.Lupi then raised her lance and spun it so fast, it created a fierce swirlwing wind that picked up some of the soldiers. Luna then jumped up and sliced all the airbourne soldiers in a very fast motion. Heal-Do and Elua then attacked the remaining soldiers that were still on the ground but were distracted by the wind attack. All the soldiers then were gone and only few were left. Kanon, Feofan and Tina then came out of nowhere and took down the remaining soldiers.

"Is that it?" asked Feofan.

"No, there is something going on in the east park." said Luna

"What's happening?" asked Lupi.

"A stone colossus is facing Jan and Riese.

"D-did you say coloussus?"

"No time! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Everyone then hurried to the park to find Riese was knocked out beside a tree and Jan was holding onto the colossus' head. As he was hanging on, he was smashing his sword on the back of the head.  
Viola just watched behind an abandoned stand.

"Jan!" yelled Abelia. She then charged her sword and fire started to rise from it.

"FIRESTREAM OF JUSTICE!"

The fire was then bursting to the colossus and hit but it also hit Jan in the process. Jan then fell off and hit hard on the ground. Everyone then came to Jan to see if he's okay.

"Jan!" yelled Luna.

"Are you okay?" asked Kanon.

"Too weak..to move.." Jan said weakly but got up, "Must...keep...fighting.."

"Jan! No, you're using too much energy." said Tina.

"We can't take down that thing easily." Elua.

The colossus then came closer to the group and was about to attack. But then a wind of fire came out of nowhere and pushed the giant back. Yuilin and Luca then came out and started their attack.

"Luca! Yuilin!" yelled Tina, "Stop!"

"It's alright." said Leraje, appearing out of nowhere.

A sickle chain then came and wrapped around the colossus.

"Ailian!" said a surprised Kanon.

"You didn't think you guys were gonna have this easily done, huh?" said Ailian, while holding down the giant.

"It seems we can't destroy it using force." said Leraje.

"Then how do we get rid of it?" asked Aege.

"Simple." said a voice.

They looked behind to se Aeneas with a strange orb.

"Aeneas, what is that?" asked Jan.

"I found in a store earlier but I think it won't work without a magic user."

"Where are we gonna find a magic user?" asked Kanon.

"You forget." said Jan, "Viola is one herself."

Jan then walked to Viola and showed her the orb.

"Th-that's.."

"If you know what it is, and you want to save your friends, use it." Jan said.

Viola then activated the orb and the orb then speed at the colossus and sucked it in.

"The orb sealed the giant!" said Kanon.

"Whew, we did it." said Luna.

"Oh, dear it looks like it's already over." said a voice.

They looked and found a a hooded figure. It's voice was female.

"It seems the Great Jan and his Arthias army is something to be feared of, not!" the figure laughed.

"Who are you?" asked Jan.

"I'm from the kingdom of the south east. The same kingdom whose ruler wishes your death."

"So you're an enemy?"

"No, I am merely a messenger. Looks like time's up."

"Hold It!"

"Tata." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Who is that woman?" said Aeneas.

"Looks like it's something to look out for." said Meiga.

"Did you just get here?"

"I was protecting the king in the castle. Some soldiers actually sneaked in."

"I wonder how is that possible?" asked Abelia, "These walls are very durable and no one saw anyone come through the walls."

"We'll think about that later." said Jan, "Let's hurry and fix this mess."

"Right!"

After Jan and the others helped fix the city, they bid farewell to the king and continued on their journey.

"Hey, Jan." said Lupi.

"What is it?" said Jan.

"I was wondering, where was Viola?"

"She was at the park."

"Did she notice any soldiers?"

"No, it's strange."

"I wonder.."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Oookayy."

"I wonder how the enemy got in and why did Viola not notice the enemy?" Lupi thought, "Looks like I should keep an eye on her."

"You're thinking the same thing, Huh Lupi?" said Luna.

"DWAH!? Um, what?"

"About the magic girl. There's something amiss here."

"I agree." said Abelia.

"Are you girls just jealous that Jan is more closer to Viola than you two?" asked Riese.

"DWAH! TH-that's ridculous!"

"Hmm? Say something?" asked Jan.

"N-nothing!" said the girls.

Then in secret they made a pact, "Okay, we keep any eye on her for any thing suspicious, okay?"

"Okay."

The army then continued to their next destination, a new kingdom.

Okay the first chapter of Afterwar is done. Be sure to look out for the next one. and sorry for the wait.

- R2J


	3. Kingdom of Rultee

**Chapter 2: **

**_Kingdom of Rultee_**

The Arthias army headed their way to their next stop, Rultee. This kingdom was made after the Mantis War. Many people needed a home in many of the demolished lands. Thus, the kingdom of Rultee was created.

Jan and his Arthias army made to the gate of the kingdom. Inside the kingdom, the group was amazed on the size of the city. The buildings were very tall and wide. The whole city was full of crowds and everyone was busy in every corner.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!' said Riese.

"This makes Arthias very dull looking." said Luna.

"You can't have everything." said Jan, "This city was made to enlighten those who wish to stay out of destruction."

"Odd that destruction is coming at them, huh?" said Abelia.

"That's why we're here to stop this." said Aeneas.

"In the meantime, let's check this place out!" said an excited Elua.

But Jan tried to stop them. "Hey, hold on-"

But the group scattered before Jan could finish. Jan let out a deep sigh.

"You can't stop a human's curiosity.."

"Looks like something is about to happen." said a voice.

"Huh? Oh, Lupi."

"It won't be long before another attack comes on."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember Maletta?"

"Yes."

"The enemy appeared out of nowhere and the gates were closed."

"Don't you think they would have climbed on it?"

"No ropes or ladders were found outside nor inside the walls."

"Looks like we'll have to keep an eye out."

"That's why I'm standing beside you."

"HUH?!"

"We need to stick together so we can be ready."

"Don't you usually go with your group?"

"Since the Mantis War ended, they have become a little annoying. At times, I'd like to be by myself."

"I see."

"But since you are the leader and king, I must be beside you and protect."

Jan let out a smile, "Thanks."

Lupi's face turned red. "Wh- what is this?" she thought. "Why is my face red? And it happened when he smiled! Could this be the same trick that Jan did on Luna in the Mantis War?"

"Uh, Lupi?" asked Jan, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." said Lupi, embarrassed.

"You sure? Your face is red."

"Ahh...uhhh...I.."

"I guess we should stop taking long trips from kingdom to kingdom."

"What?!" Lupi yelled in her mind, "He IS just like what Luna said!"

"Let's go. We don't want to get lost in the crowds."

"Uh..sure."

Jan and Lupi were roaming around the crowded city of Rultee and eventually stopped at a bar. The bar was noisy and full of men and the only women there were the waitresses.

"Such a strange place for men." Lupi said looking around, "Why are all the women in different outfits?'

"Must be a guy interest." said Jan, "Maybe we can find some information."

"On what?"

"An easier way to face the opposing army of the eastern kingdom."

Everyone then became silent and stared at the two.

"Uh...why is everyone looking at us?" whispered Jan.

"Did you say the eastern kingdom?" asked one of the men.

"Uh, yes."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"We need a faster way to make it there and stop them before they destroy the continent.

The men then all laughed.

"What? How can a guy like you stop the kingdom?" laughed the man.

"You should laugh at the king." said Lupi.

"King? Him? What king is he?"

"The King of Arthias."

The men stood silent and this one was emptier. As if nothing could come out of the mouths of anyone.

"You mean the man who ended the Mantis War?"

"Yes."

The people then looked at Jan.

"Why are you willing to risk your life to face an enemy like them?"

"Because I want peace to last as long as possible." said Jan.

"Well, I say you have just made your death wish."

"Huh?"

"The eastern kingdom has said to have a very amazing army with magic users."

"Magic Users?" said Lupi.

"Magic users are people that use magic in combat or assistance of combat. Mostly used for treating wounds and injuries." Jan explained.

"Just like Viola."

"Viola?" asked one of the men.

"A magic user of our own."

"Well, it's gonna take more than one magic user to take down an army."

"I don't even think you have a chance."

"Still, it's better to fight for peace than die of fear." said Jan, "Now, I need to know: Is there a way

to get to the eastern kingdom?"

"There is one way." said a voice.

"Hmm?"

"And it's by sailing."

Jan turned around to see the man who talked. He had a brownish orange covered with a green bandana. Shirt less and wore red flaming pants.

"Is it the only way?" Lupi asked the man.

"It's the quickest." he replied.

"Then let's hurry to the nearest harbor." said Jan.

"That's the problem.." said the man.

"Huh?"

"The nearest harbor is in another city."

"Dwah?!"

"Sorry for the misguide."

"No, at least we have some information. Thanks...um. What's your name?"

"My name is Hong Yun-seong. But everyone calls me Yun-Seong."

"Nice to meet you."

"Jan, we must hurry." Said Lupi.

"Hey, mind if I come?" asked Yun-Seong.

"Uhh…"

"Why not?" said Jan, "We could always use some more comrades."

"He's still the same…" Lupi thought.

Jan, Lupi and their new comrade, Yun-Seong, headed out of the bar and searched around the busy crowds of Rultee.

"So tell us.." said Jan, "Why do you want to come with us?"

"I'm searching for Soul Edge." Yun-Seong replied.

"Soul Edge, huh?"

"I need to find the person that wields it."

"It won't be that easy."

"The sword was said to disappear years ago."

"Well, I know that it's somewhere."

"It can't just disappear to thin air."

"True…"

Jan and the others made it their way through the busy crowds and found Abelia and Luna.

"Abelia! Luna!" Jan yelled.

"Oh! Jan." said Luna.

Abelia noticed the new man next to Lupi. "Who is that?"

"This is Yun-Seong" Jan said introducing the spike haired warrior, "He's our new comrade."

"Comrade?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no."

"Good!"

"We have to find the others and leave."

"Why? You guys found something?" asked Luna.

"The quickest way to the Eastern Kingdom is by sailing." said Lupi.

"Sailing?"

"Couldn't we just continue with our journey on foot?" asked Abelia.

"No, there are many dangers that divide the Eastern Kingdom from the others." Said Yun-Seong, "That's why sailing is the best and quickest option."

"Alright, so it is settled!" said Jan, "Let's find the others and onto the next kingdom!"

"The next kingdom?" said Luna, "But it thought we were gonna sail."

"The nearest port is at the next kingdom."

"I see.."

Jan, Lupi, Abelia, Luna and their new comrade, Yun-Seong, began searching for the others unaware of the dangers inside the Kingdom of Rultee.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I have BIG work right now. Chapter 3 is coming up soon.

- R2J


	4. White Storm

**Chapter 3:**

_**White Storm**_

Jan and his comrades were searching for the rest of the Arthias army scattered around the Kingdom of Rultee. They have recently gained a new recruit, Yun-Seong. The goal is to search for the army and head to the next kingdom where they will sail to the Eastern Kingdom. In the Eastern Kingdom, there is an army on their way to invade Arthias.

"So where do we look first?" asked Luna.

"How about there?" Lupi said pointing to a restaurant.

"There? Why?"

"I have a feeling there are certain people in there."

The group went inside and found a lot of people eating many new kinds of food. Elua, Aege, Kanon, Ailian and Eurydice were at a table.

"Oh! Hey guys!" said Kanon, waving.

"No time, we're leaving." Said Jan.

"HUH? But we just ordered our food!" complained Elua.

"Well, too bad." Said Luna, "We need to get to the next kingdom."

"What for?" asked Ailian.

"There is a quicker way to the Eastern Kingdom over there." Said Abelia.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Aege.

"This is Yun-Seong. Our new comrade." Said Jan, introducing the bandana-ed warrior.

"A new recruit?" said Ailian, "Well, that's new."

"But then again, Jan always has random people join the group." Said Elua.

"That's true." Said Abelia, looking at Luna.

"Well, we can't leave now." Said Kanon, "Our food is coming."

"How about you guys find the others and meet back here?' asked Eurydice.

"I guess we have no choice." Said Luna.

Jan and the rest left the restaurant and continued their search for the others in the city.

"Jan, how many people do you have?" asked Yun-Seong.

"A lot, I guess." Said Jan, "My force started small but grew in numbers and helped each other get through."

"Nice to see you have people with you."

"What about you?" asked Luna.

"I didn't have anybody to work with except this girl."

"Girl?"

"She pestered me about the evil sword and tried to keep me from getting it."

"That must have been troublesome." Said Jan, "I wonder how it would affect me?"

Abelia then smacked Jan on the back, with big force.

"OOWW!"

"Quit wasting time, we have to find the others." she said.

"What's with her?" asked Yun-Seong.

"Beats me." said Jan.

"Men are so clueless." thought Lupi.

Jan and the group found Riese, Aeneas, Meiga and Viola near a park.

"Hey, Jan!" said Rise, waving.

"Who's he?" asked Aeneas.

Jan introduced Yun-Seong and explained the situation.

"So sailing is the fastest way." said Meiga.

"Are you sure?" asked Aeneas.

"I'm sure." Yun-Seong replied.

"How can we be sure it's not a trap?" said Riese.

"No, he's right.." said Viola, "I used a ship to get to Gran – I mean – Arthias.

"So, I guess we can go now." Said Jan.

"Not so fast.." said a voice.

"Hmm?"

A giant brute man with a gang of ten, holding a giant ax came out of a corner of a building. Elua, Aege, Kanon, Ailian and Eurydice were with them.

"Guys!" yelled Jan, "What happened?!"

"Jan.. Run.." said a weak Eurydice.

"You are Jan. King of Arthias, right?" asked the large man, "There's a reward of 100 Million Gold for your capture!"

"100 Million?!"

"And these five girls total to 80 Million!"

"Huh?!"

One of the men unrolled a list with the Arthias Army's names shown with a different amount of money next to each name.

"Wow, look at all that money." said an astonished Luna.

"So the Eastern Kingdom has gone that far?" said Jan.

"Of course." Said a female voice.

"!?"

A cloaked figure then appeared behind a tree.

"It's that lady from before!" yelled Riese.

"Good to see you again, Army of Arthias."

"Reveal yourself!" yelled Abelia.

"Tut. Not yet." Said the figure, "When the time is right, I will."

The figure then disappeared with words left, "Take them and your reward shall be great."

"Get them!" yelled the big brute.

The men started to charge towards the Arthias Army. Then a flash of a sword came out of nowhere and took down some of the men. Yun-Seong stood with his sword out ready to fight.

"Jan! Let's go and rescue these girls." Said Yun-Seong.

"Got it!" Jan said getting his blue sword out.

"Hold it!" said the brute, "If you take one step closer, we will kill these girls."

"Geh, coward!"

"I'll make you deal, beat me and I'll release them but if you lose you will turn your army in."

"…..Fine, but you won't be facing me."

"Oh?"

"My new comrade will face you."

"WHAT?!" yelled Abelia.

"Are you trying give our deaths?!" yelled Luna.

"Trust me." Said Jan, "This guy is really good."

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Riese.

"No, he's right." Lupi interrupted.

"But-"

"It's the king's orders." Lupi said with a smile.

"Humph, I wanted the king but this deal sounds easy." Said the brute.

"This fight is anything but easy." Said Jan.

"Huh?"

Yun-Seong then charged at the brute at a fast speed and kicked the head. The brute stumbled but stood on his feet.

"Get ready, you freak." Said Yun-Seong.

"You little maggot!" yelled the brute.

Yun-Seong and the Brute stood on their stance and charged for battle. The brute swung his ax but Yun-Seong dodged it and kicked the top of the giant's head. Unaffected, the brute grabbed the swordsman and threw him on the ground.

"Ahhh, not bad." Said Yun-Seong getting up, "But it's gonna take more than that!"

As the bandana-ed warrior plunged into battle, the others were watching in amazement.

"He-he's actually good." Said Abelia.

"That's why he's our comrade." Said Jan.

"It's like Jan knew that man's strength." Thought Lupi, "Did they meet before or was this some strange coincidence?"

"Die you little-!" yelled the Brute but was interrupted by a boot to the head by Yun-Seong.

The brute then swung his axe at Yun-Seong but missed. The axe then flung off and chopped down a tree and was falling right on Viola.

"Viola!" yelled Jan, running to Viola and pulled his sword out. The tree fell on the ground but Viola was safe between a gap of two big branches.

"That was a close one." Said Luna.

Jan hurried to Viola to check if she was okay. The brute then tried to get his ax stuck on a concrete wall. Yun-Seong then rushed to the brute and drop-kicked his head to the wall.

"GRRRR! THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!!" Yelled the Brute.

Yun-Seong then grabbed the Brute's arm and twisted it. The twist then threw the Brute a full 360 degrees to the ground. The brute was then flat on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"You did it!" said Riese.

The men who held the girls hostage saw the brute's defeat and ran in fear. The girls then ran back to Jan's unit and congratulated Yun-Seong.

"That was amazing!" said Kanon.

As the group congratulated the bandana-ed warrior, the brute woke up and jumped for an attack. Jan then took his sword out and smashed the brute over the kingdom's 40 foot wall.

"J-Jan…" Abelia said, in amazement, "When did you get so strong?"

"You thought I was wasting my time doing fun stuff as a king?" Jan said with a smile.

After a while, everyone gathered and prepared to walk to the next kingdom where they will get their way to make it to the eastern kingdom.

"So where's the next kingdom?" asked Riese.

"Over there." Said Yun-Seong, pointing at a seemingly endless desert. Riese looked like she was gonna cry.

"Riese, suck it up.." said an embarrassed Aeneas.

"Who knows what could be in there?" said Abelia.

"I've been there already, and there's only one thing to look out for." Said Yun-Seong.

"What?"

"A sand creature."

"!?"

"Best we find high ground when traveling here."

"Are you sure this the only way?" asked Luna.

"It's the only way." Said Jan, "Let's go."

Even with fear going through the unit, they still decided to cross the desert. But what dangers could be lurking in the desert?


	5. Sand Wave

**Chapter 4: **

**_Sand Wave_**

The Army of Arthias, led by their king Jan, crosses a desert in order to make it to the next kingdom where they will sail to the Eastern Kingdom who has declared war on them.

"It's soo hot!!" yelled Riese.

"Is that the only thing you're gonna say?" asked Luna, "It's starting to annoy me."

"How can you survive in such a temperature with heavy armor, weapons and long clothing?!"

"I think we should have rented a horse or something." said Luca.

"Their rents were to pricey.." said Tina, "And what would we do with one horse and an entire elite army?"

"Maybe hold our stuff.."

Jan then stopped on top of a huge sand dune and looked far. "It seems the desert is ending over there." Jan said pointing north.

"You sure?" asked Aeneas.

"Yes, but I don't know how long it will take us."

"It will take about two days." said Yun-Seong, "I've been here before so I'd know."

"I just get out of here." said Elua.

"Same here." said Heal-Do, "A desert is no place for a lady."

"We are also soldiers." said Lupi, "Man or woman, we never become weak."

"She's in the warpath.." thought Aege.

A rumble then was heard.

"What was that?" said Ailian.

"Some sort of rumble.." said Abelia.

Jan and Yun-Seong knew what was up and head to a higher dune. "Guys! It's the sand creature! Head to higher ground!" yelled Yun-Seong.

Everyone then hurried to the high sand dune and waited. A small wave of sand then appeared and was heading to the group.

"What is that?!" yelled Riese.

"A sand wave." said Yun-Seong, "THose things are constantly around due the sand creature."

"May I ask why in higher ground?" asked Abelia, "It's a sand monster, so it will attack us wherever, right?"

"Wrong, it dislikes the surface and only comes out for a small while to catch food."

"Even during the night?" asked Viola.

"The night is less safe. The creature loves huge amounts of sand and dislikes areas with small amounts like these dunes."

"Thanks for the late info." Elua said, annoyed.

"It won't be a problem if we fight it." said Meiga.

"If you guys can find a way to get it out of the sand." said Luna.

"Uh..."

"It's best we stay here and wait for the waves to disperse. The creature is always on the move and leaves off in waves." said Yun-seong.

"Then I guess we'll have to set camp here" said Jan.

"WHAT?!" yelled most of the group.

"Orders are orders." said Abelia.

"Well, this is the first time Jan's order sucked." said Riese.

"Stop complaining." saind Aeneas, "It's better than being eaten."

The group settled around the night and waited for the sun to rise but some of the people already slept. Jan and Luna were sitting looking at the moon.

"Weak.." said Luna, talking about the army that slept.

"The heat has been affecting them." said Jan.

"You're always so positive."

"Looking posisitve is good way."

"It's also a fast way to annoy somepeople."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Annoying you."

"Don't be so direct."

"Sorry."

"At times, I wonder how Viola became your first love."

"Well, I guess it was because I helped her mant times and she was very shy but gained confidence."

"A real motivator, huh?"

"Hehe."

"I wonder..."

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Ah?"

"I mean of course you do know I like you."

"You are a great person and good to your friends but how do you feel when it comes to love?"

"I...um..."

"Or could it be...that you don't like me?"

"WHA-?!"

"You've only treated me as a friend. Is that what you see me as?"

"L-Luna? Are you all right?"

Luna started to get closer to Jan, inch by inch. Jan had no idea what to do.

"Answer me...Jan. Do you not like me?" Luna said in front of Jan's face, "Or is there someone you like?"

"I...I...!"

"JAN! LUNA!" yelled a female voice.

Both turned their heads to see it was Abelia.

"Oh, A-Abelia." said an uneasy Jan.

"Don't give me that! What are you doing?" said an irritated Abelia.

"Nothing." said Luna.

"Hmph."

Abelia then walked away.

"Too bad she came in." said Luna, "Now she gonna keep an eye on me."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't do that." said Jan.

"Do what?"

"Don't act so innocent."

"Oh, that? Well, the real reason is.."

Luna then got close to Jan's face and kissed his lips. Jan got shocked and froze as Luna smiled and walked off. Jan then layed flat on his back looking at the sky and let out a big sigh.

"Sol, Girardot, What do I do?"

"That's something you don't see." said a voice.

"Huh? Ack, A-Abelia.. I thought-"

"I saw what she did.."

"Geh!"

Abelia then sat down on the sand next to Jan looked down. "That pink mop head.." she mumbled, "What does she have that I don't?"

"She is different in style but the same in attitude."

"Wa?! You heard that?"

"I guess if my ears were close to your head."

Abelia punched Jan in the face.

"Ow."

"Don't intrude on other people's privacy."

"You didn't have to punch me."

"Sorry."

Abelia then looked at the moon.

"So many battles we have been through and it seems that they will never end." she said with a sigh.

"That's the nature of warriors." Jan said while rubbing his face, "We fight for a reason whether it is for power or for protecting."

"Then what do you fight for?"

"You first."

"Subtle.. I wanted to uphold the justice for the kingdom but that led me to turn against my friends."

"You mean Chronicle 18, Where you were one of Strife's last resorts but turned against him for the greater good."

"Huh?"

"I memorized every chapter in the Chronicles of the Sword book."

"You were always a strange one. Making risks, Oddball decisions and Putting your life on the line in every battle."

"But it was those same tatics that freed what is now Arthias."

"Jan...I was thinking."

"What?"

"If that sand creature got me, would try and save me?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Answer it!"

"Well...Of course I'll save you!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to."

"Is that it?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I...'m...not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling of you as a precious thing in my life."

Abelia then blushed from what she heard.

"But then there is everyone else. They too are precious."

"So you feel that same to me as to them..?"

"Hmm.. Yeah, I guess so."

Abelia then grabbed Jan and planted his head into the sand. Abelia just huffed and walked away. Jan managed to get his head out.

"What was that about?" said Jan, getting snad out of his head.

"You don't understand the feelings of a woman, do you?" said Riese out of nowhere.

"Gack! Riese!"

"I. Saw. Every-thing."

"Uh..oh."

"At least Viola isn't here. She's sleeping."

"Man, the female mind is complicated."

"It's not the mind, Jan."

"It's not?"

"It's the heart."

"The heart..?"

"You have one too, don't ya?"

"Well, yeah."

"Girls use their heart when they are into someone."

"You sound as if you have an interest."

"No I don't... I'm talking from my own point of view."

"How's that gonna help?"

"Hmmm... Abelia and Luna were right, you're hopeless."

Riese then walked off and Jan looked at the moon and then at the endless desert.

The sun raised the next day and everyone was off. The continued walk of the desert took half of the day. All were becoming weary from the scorching heat that was upon them. Suddenly, Jan saw something up ahead.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" said Jan, looking far into the desert.

"What? What is it?" said Aeneas.

Everyone couldn't be sure but they could see a city at the edge of the desert.

"Is that a city?" asked Elua.

"It could be a mirage." said Abelia.

"No, that's the city." said Yun-Seong, "That's the one that will lead us to the Eastern Kingdom."

"All right!" said Riese, and then ran off.

"Hey! Wait!"

But then they heard a rumble and saw the sand waves. Riese had no idea that she was in for.

"RIESE! GET BACK HERE!!" yelled Jan.

But before Riese could hear the yell. The sand creature came out and jumped towards her. The creature was like a giant millipede and it's length was big as eight pirate ships. Riese couldn't move and she couldn't stop the sand creature from coming at her.

All of a sudden, a giant stream of fire hit the head of the sand creature and made it fall on it's back. As it was trying to squirm back to it's feet everyone hurried out of the desert. Aeneas and Meiga got the frozen Riese.

"Riese, are you okay?" asked Aeneas.

"Ma... ma... Big...bug..."

"Riese?"

"She's suffering a shock of fear." said Meiga, "It looks like it can take a while before she recovers."

Aeneas and Meiga carried Riese and tried to ran away with the group as fast as they can.

Jan then sees the city getting closer.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" he said.

But before they can get closer, they heard a scream. It sounded like it was from Abelia.

Jan turned around to find Abelia's cape caught in one of the sand creature's antennas.

"HELP!!" she screamed.

Jan quickly hurried back to the sand creature and help Abelia. Jan got his sword out and sliced away at the antenna that grabbed the cape. Unfortunately, the creature started to dig with it's back and dragged Abelia down with it. Abelia's legs were buried in the sand and her whole body was sinking down. Jan grabbed Abelia's hand and tried to set her free but abelia started to sink even faster.

"Jan...Please.. help.." Abelia said with tears coming out.

Jan held on and tried to think of something but then a white glow surrounded Abelia and Jan. They turned around to find Viola casting a spell.

"Jan, cut her cape!" she said, "Hurry! I can't hold this spell much longer!"

Jan then cut Abelia's cape and pulled her up. All three saw the antenna drag down Abelia's torn cape into the sand.

"Whew... that was close." said Jan, "Thanks, Viola."

"Ah...n-no problem." said Viola.

"Jan..." said Abelia.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you.."

"Don't mention it."

"Jan! Abeila! Are you all right?!" yelled Ailian.

"We're fine. Thanks to Viola." said Jan.

"Man, we would have lost our best leader." said Tina.

"Huh? But what about me?" said Jan.

"You're the king.. you don't need compliments."

"Uh..."

"Well, at least we won't see that thing ever again." said Kanon.

"Then what's that?" said Luca, pointing at something.

In the far part of the desert sand waves were coming right towards them. Everyonw saw and freaked out.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" yelled Yun-Seong.

Everyone ran the fastest they can from the oncoming sand waves.

As they almost reached the city the sand waves got them and threw them high over the city. All then fell down and scattered all over the city. Jan found himself rashed on barrels of wine.

"Owwwww..." said Jan, "Good thing I'm wearing armor this would have killed me."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly who are you?"

"I'm..."

"Because you destroyed all my wine barrels!!"

"Ah sorry!"

"It's not like you can say sorry and my wine barrels can come back."

"I'll pay for it."

"How?"

"Here."

"Wh-what?! Th-this is alot of gold! Who are you?"

"Jan, Ruler of the Arthias Kingdom."

"Y-You?!"

"Yes."

"P-pardon me, sir."

"It's all right."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Waka Oaka."

"Waka Oaka?"

"Yes, but you can call me Waka. I am owner of a successful hotel and I also run the harbor."

"The harbor?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need a ship."

"For what?"

"It's a long story and - wait."

"What is it?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"You mean you were with other people?"

"Yes."

"Then allow me to help you."

"Thank you."

Jan and Waka then went to search the city for the scattered comrades.

Sorry, it took me a long while to upload a chapter but there was like a huge amount of work to be done. I'll probably start the next chapter soon.


	6. Scarlet Thunder

**Chapter 5: **

_**Scarlet Thunder**_

Jan started looking for his comrades who became scattered all over the city from a huge sand wave. A man named Waka came to assist him. In a city big and surrounded by sand and water, what can be found?

"So it is true..." said Waka, "The Eastern King wants to destroy the West."

"That's why I have to stop them." said Jan.

"You?"

"And my friends will help."

Jan and Waka continued their search and started to ask the residents of the city. They suddenly find a female holding a staff with a blade at one of the ends.

"Excuse me." said Jan.

The female then turns around and looks at Jan and Waka. "What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen any people that fell from the sky?"

"Are you talking about those people that soared through the city?"

"Yes.."

"He was one of them." Waka said while pointing at Jan.

"What happened? Trying to fly?"

"A giant sand worm tossed us in the air."

"You mean that sand worm from the forbidden desert?"

"Forbidden?"

"It's forbidden because of the recent sand creature attacks. The sand worm was just one of many that were lurking under."

"Wow, good thing it was only one. Oh! I forgot, My name is Jan. This is Waka."

"I am Seong Mina."

"So, have you seen any of them?"

"Two just landed near the food store and one fell in the water."

"Eep."

"Thanks for your help."

Jan and Waka headed of to the fod store. As they were on their way, they found Yun-Seong being kicked by some kids and calling him "bird man".

"Hey, cut it out!" said Yun-Seong.

"Bird MAN! BIRD Man!" the children chanted.

Yun-Seong then found Jan and headed to them.

"Geez, these kids are annoying." said Yun-Seong.

"What happened? They called you 'Bird Man'"?

"It's because I fell from the sky and they thought I was trying to fly."

"Kids and their imaginations.." thought Jan.

The children ran away as they chanted "bird man" in Yun-Seong's dislike.

"Man, I hate this.." said Yun-Seong, "I was better flying solo."

"You really are a bird man." said Jan.

"Shut up!"

Jan and Waka laughed as they continued looking for the rest of the crew. Eventually, Jan saw Abelia and Luna near a food stand and a crushed stand of watermelons. Jan knew what probably happened.

"Where were you?" asked Abelia, "I had to apologize to the store owners and even get the seeds out of my hair."

"I'm sorry..."

"Relax drill-head." said Luna, "We were all scattered across. It wasn't Jan's decision."

"Well out of all people, you are the last person I would be sent flying with!" Abelia yelled.

"Oh, is that an insult?" said Luna.

Both girls pushed their foreheads against each other in anger. Jan broke it by pinching one of their ears.

"OW! Owowowowow! Stop that!" said Luna.

"Let go! This hurts especially with the armor gloves!" yelled Abelia.

"Sorry, but you guys have to stop fighting and start finding the others."

"I don't think that will be needed." said Yun-Seong.

"Huh?"

"It seems some of the crew is in cages." Yun-Seong pointed to the docks.

At the docks, The Klessirpemdo, Aeneas, Riese, Meiga, Eurydice and everyone else was stuck in cages. Jan and the rest ran to the docks to try and rescue them.

"Guys, are you okay?" yelled Jan.

The group responded in replies of warning. Jan wondered what they were talking about until he realized he was the only one at the docks. Jan looked up to see Abelia, Luna and the others got snagged by a fishing net.

"Well, that was easy." said a voice.

Jan turned around to see two pirates, one in red and the other in blue.

"Why did you do this?!" yelled Jan.

"Your crew is wanted with a high reward."

"Oh... I forgot.." Jan thought.

"And now we will take you in and strike it rich!"

"Not without a fight!" Jan said pulling out his sword. He lunged forward and missed his strike.

"You can't beat us by yourself!" laughed the red pirate. All of a sudden, a bladed staff hit the blue pirate without warning. A figure then appeared, it was Seong Mina.

"Who would've thought we'd meet again like this?" she says looking at Jan then Yun-Seong. "Enjoying the view?"

"Shut Up.." said Yun-Seong.

"You made a grave mistake by doing that missy." said the red pirate, "Now we will have to take you in."

"Well, if you're gonna do that then don't leave yourself open."

"Huh?"

Jan came from behind and attacked the red pirate with huge force that it sent him flying to the ocean. The blue pirate was shocked and stood stiff from what he saw. Seong Mina moved forward to the blue pirate and flipped over him three times but with those three flips her bladed staff hit the pirate's head causing some damage on his face and fell down defeated.

Jan cut the ropes that held the net and opened the cages witht the keys Seong Mina found on the blue pirate.

"Thank you, Seong Mina." said Jan but she wasn't listening. She was mpre focused on Yun-Seong, the scene looked as if she was lecturing.

"Do realize how long I tried to find you?" she said.

"Well, considering the time I left and now..."

"That's not what I meant. You know you are not strong enough."

"Excuse me?" asked Jan.

"What..?"

"Um... it seems you know him."

"I've been looking for him. He needs to come back home."

"But, I can't find the Soul Edge how will we protect our home?"

"There are other ways!"

"Maybe there is." said Jan.

"Huh?"

"I know his is strange but as you can see the Soul Edge is nothing good. I experienced it's power and fought it."

"You fought it?"

"With the power of the sword of light now as the SoulCalibur. Unfortunately, I lost it after the end of the Mantis War. I don't know what happened ever since. But all I know is that there are ways than using the Soul Edge to help others."

"Then prove it!" said Yun-Seong standing up, "Prove there are ways!"

"Then I shall."

Excuse me." said Waka, "But I think it's best to leave soon."

"Hmm?"

"More bandits will come if you stay here, you are wanted."

"Indeed."

"Use that ship. It's course will lead you the the Eastern Kingdom."

"Thank you Waka. You have been a great help to us."

"Hold it!" said Seong Mina, "I won't allow this guy to leave and go on to your escapades."

"Then you can come with us, as a parental guardian for Yun-Seong."

"What?!" yelled Yun-Seong.

"I accept." she said quickly.

"Then it's settled."

"Does Jan really need more people?" thought Luna, "He's pretty good by himself.."

The whole crew went upon the ship and casted off. Waka waved goodbye as the ship sets of to the direction of the sun. He gave a mischievous smile.

"Everything is going according to plan.." he said.

"Now then.. how will the king get out of this one?" said a voice. The voice came from the same cloaked woman that keeps showing up.

"We will never know." said Waka, "For HE dwells within those seas. No one has ever seen him and lived to tell.."

* * *

Sorry about the long delay, too much work to do.. Hopefully I CAN finish this story.


	7. Hurricane's Dread

**Chapter 6 **

_**Hurricane's Dread**_

Jan and the crew sailed off to the Eastern Kingdom. Little did they know that a turn in the waves causes great chaos.

"Riese.. you've been moaning ever since we started sailing." said Aeneas.

"The ship is rocking back and forth so much it's making my stomach sick.." she said in a sick manner.

"Deal with it." said Abelia, "It's not worth anything to be sick over."

Abelia noticed Jan looking at the sea. She walked forward to see what is on his mind.

"You seem focused on the ocean, Jan." said Abelia.

"This place.. I think I've seen it." Jan said in a serious manner.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told stories from my father about his father, Kai."

"Your grandfather?"

"He's been searching for someone."

"Who?"

"This strange pirate that has the shows the aura of phantoms and wielded two swords. That pirate was told to be dwelling in this ocean."

"This ocean? But likely chance he would do anything, he's just one pirate."

"You may have been misreading the legends but that said pirate was given the first of holding the Soul Edge."

"..!"

"And he was the one who killed my grandfather's one love."

"You-your grandmother?"

"Yes."

"....I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"So, what happened with your grandfather?"

"Hard to say, last thing I knew about him was he was on the way to finding the pirate with a group of people."

"And what happened with them?"

"As I said, hard to say."

"Maybe, they got lost in the sea and wandered lost for all of eternity." said a voice.

"That would be a very sad ending, Abelia." said Jan with a laugh.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who- ?"

They looked behind them to see Luna, smirking with Viola behind her.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just helpin' with some legends."

"I think maybe your grandfather disappeared to The Fog." said Viola.

"The.. Fog?"

"The Fog has been a popular myth for quite some time. It is been set to only one area in the south near the cold continent, Artrica."

"Would a pirate be living near such a cold place?" asked Jan.

"Maybe he's actually a ghost." said Luna, "You did say he was the first wielder of the Soul Edge."

"Right."

"So maybe he got control over the swords using his own life as a price."

"Don't give such a preposterous idea." said Abelia, "There is no such thing as ghosts."

Jan sees Abelia looking string but sees her knees moving a little. It caused a little chuckle to come out. Much to Abelia's own discomfort. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." Jan looked away but given a still glare by the blond fighter. The day passed by with a silence and night came onto the shining sea. Everyone was asleep but Jan still stayed awake staring down at the water.

"Grandfather Kai, Where could you have been? Surely, you haven't left your son. Without a father or mother, how could such a child live by himself?"

"I don't think you're asking the right way." said Luna, surprising Jan.

"Gack! Luna.. Please stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Coming out of nowhere."

"You just have your heads in the clouds too much, that's why."

"Hurr.."

"Hey.. about what happened at the desert.."

"Uh..yeah?"

"Wanna try a second?"

"?!"

"Don't worry. Abelia ain't here~"

"But Luna.."

"Easy now." Luna started moving closer to Jan till her hands reached his shoulders. At the moment her head moved closer, she noticed something. "Hmm? What's that?"

Jan turned around to what Luna was seeing. A huge swirling cloud was heading towards them at a fast speed. Jan and Luna started to run and warn the others. The warning got the the army and the ship's men up and notice the impending doom upon them.

"What is that?!" yelled Riese.

"A Tornado?" said Elua.

"No, a hurricane!" yelled Aeneas, "We gotta get the hell out of here!"

But before they had the chance to even move, the hurricane expanded and took the ship with them.

Everyone looked around thinking they were killed but found themselves in the middle of the hurricane.

"Are we in the center?" said Luna.

"The Eye of the Hurricane." said Abelia.

"Welcome.." said a voice.

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and found a floating man, his appearance was like a pirate with two swords. He slowly desended at the center of the ship and looked around.

"What a fine ship. Full of souls to ease my anger." the pirate said.

"Who are you?" asked Jan.

The Pirate looked and gave a shocked look in a first look of the blue knight. "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

"?"

"I guess the hatred has run deep."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you... Kai?"

"My Grandfather?!"

"Huh? You look like him. I guess you'll do. You can go first!" Cervantes came flying towards Jan but a force field came from the bottom and reflected the attack out of the ship.

"What was-?!" Jan then saw Viola glowing with a book on her hand.

"Look out! He's comin' again!" yelled Eurydice.

The flying Cervantes came rusihing again but hit something else instead, the ship itself. The impact broke the ship in four and each was sucked into the Hurricane. Jan unfortunately was in the ocean gasping for breath and helplessly watching his comrades being taken away into an unknown distance. The armor that Jan had started to hold him down and made him sink to the bottom. Cercantes laughed at the chaos that occured by his hand. The Hurricane eventually disappeared with the echoes of the laughter of the pirate.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in a Marsh**

"Uhhh... my head. Shouldn't have drank that wine.." Voices were heard to the ears.

"..na. ..Una! LUNA!"

"Wha?!" Luna opens her eyes to see a vast green area near the water she has been sitting on. Crouching next to her was Elua.

"Uh.. Elua. What happen- Oh that's right."

"I found only a found a few people around this place. I wonder where are we?"

"Let's just find everybody first."

"Right."

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --**

* * *

Sorry for the HUGE delay. Many, many, many things. I hope to have this done before or sometime around Septamber due to college. But this story will continue.


End file.
